Promises Broken and Promises Kept
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin returns home to treat Jason many lives will be changed drastically. Who will be shocked at what promises will be broken and which promises will finally be kept? Who will have the last laugh?
1. Chapter 1

PROMISES BROKEN AND PROMISES KEPT

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2005/2006 after Jason is home from the hospital

PROLOGUE

Jason had rescued Robin from the train wreck and Robin was shot in the arm by Manny Ruiz. She wondered if Jason and Sonny was the target or if she was.

Robin went against orders to come to Port Charles to help Jason. She knew no one was happy about her decision. She had to do it though, this was Jason after all, his life was at stake and Robin would risk her life to save his.

He was on her protocol and was getting his memory back, he was remembering them together and he kissed her. Sonny and Sam had caught him kissing her. Sonny and Sam had both yelled at her for allowing it and accused her of starting it. As far as Robin was concerned, they had no right to yell at her. She listened to them and replied while inside she was laughing. She almost laughed in their face, especially Sam's who had a hidden past. Robin had looked up Sam's past and she found Angela Monroe, who was Sam's alias who was wanted for questing in a murder. From the evidence they found she is guilty of said murder. If Sam got in her way she would be expendable.

Robin knew she would have the last laugh when the truth came out. Robin had to accomplish her goals otherwise the people she loved would die and she would not allow that ever. That is why to Robin, Sam was expendable. Her family came first and she would do anything to keep them safe. Anything.

She had to get Jason and Sonny's trust. She might even have to tell them the truth about what happened to make her tell AJ the truth. Of course, no one wanted to put her in jeopardy to save Jason's life, if he died then maybe Robin wouldn't have to do anything. Just let him die, they told her, but she couldn't do that. This was the man she still loved and always would. Jason was her soul mate.

Jason didn't love her anymore Sonny told her, but that kiss said something different. He still loved her deep down she hoped so anyway because she knew it would be hell if Jason didn't ever love her again. If Jason really loved Sam and wanted to spend his life with Sam his fiancé, she would be devastated if he never fell in love with her again.

Jason said he loved her and gave her a ring and no proposal. He chose Carly and Michael over her and their life together.

Jason went home from the hospital and she was offered a job at General Hospital as a doctor on staff which was always her dream. She took the job. She knew in a few weeks all hell would break loose and she wondered how certain people would take what was about to happen. She laughed to herself thinking about the promises that Jason broke to her and about the new promises that Jason would finally keep, the ones that he promised her and then took away for Carly and Michael. This time Carly would lose as would Sam McCall. Robin thought about that and laughed again. She would soon be Mrs. Jason Morgan and no one could stop that from happening. No one. No one could stop her from becoming Jason's wife. Robin Scorpio-Morgan had a nice ring to it.

Please let me know what you think of this story/chapter in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

PROMISES BROKEN AND PROMISES KEPT

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2005/2006 after Jason is home from the hospital

CHAPTER ONE

Robin thinks about what is about to happen about how Jason and Sonny are going to react. Hopefully it won't be too bad.

Robin drives to Greystone Manor and gets out and walks up to the door and rings the doorbell. Max answers the door and announces Robin to Sonny and Sonny says let her come in which surprises Jason and Sam who says "What the hell is she doing here we already paid her."

Robin smirks when she hears the screeching monkey as she has dubbed Sam who hollers as only Sam can like nails on a chalkboard.

Sonny when Sam is done screeching tells Max "Let her in."

"Why?" Jason says, confused why he would let her in, she had betrayed him.

"Robin, came here for a reason and I want to know what it is that would make her come here." Sonny says.

Robin is shown in.

"What do you want Robin?"

"No, hi, how are you, Sonny? Stone would be so disappointed in you and what you've become."

"Look just because you were stupid Stone's girlfriend and got AIDS-" is as far as Sam got when Robin grabbed Sam by the hair and busted her in her mouth which shocked all three of them.

"Do not ever say anything against Stone, a dead man who can't defend himself. Do you understand?"

"You bitch." Sam begins when Aceto Virgillo interrupts "I would suggest Mr. Morgan that you shut Ms. McCall up before I put a bullet in her."

"Actually Robin Scorpio started this." Sonny said.

"She shouldn't have insulted Stone, a man you once loved and called a brother. Like I said luckily he's not alive to see the disappointment you have become."

"You need to leave now." Sonny said, angry because he knows she is right.

"No, she does not. Robin stays and Corinthos if you ever tell a Commission member to leave your house again, I will have you shot and killed, Corinthos! Do you understand?"

"Robin is a Commission member? Since when?"

"Robin has been a Commission member for five years. She was told when she was 10 years old when Duke Lavery died. She was retold when she was 18 and she was involved with Mr. Morgan so we meaning, The Commission, told her everything and she was told not to tell anyone else. We thought that you Mr. Morgan and Robin would stay together and eventually get married so I went to, The Commission, and approved you Mr. Morgan to be Robin's future husband. Do you know what that means Morgan, Corinthos or Ms. McCall?"

"No sir." Sonny says.

"No." Jason said having an idea, but not wanting to say anything.

"What difference does it make? Jason is marrying me." Sam said.

"A lot actually Ms. McCall. It means that, The Commission, accepted Mr. Morgan as her husband and once accepted unless under dire circumstances there would be a divorce so to speak because as far as The Commission is concerned Morgan and Robin are married. The motion that was put to The Commission to dissolve the marriage of Robin and Morgan, future marriage which was denied. Mr. Morgan would you like to know why there was no dissolve of your future marriage to Robin."

"Yes." Jason said, thinking he knows where this is going. He will have to marry Robin, who had betrayed him. NO THANKS!

"Because she never told AJ the truth about Michael. So there was no betrayal and since there wasn't then no grounds for divorce so to speak."

"She was the one who told AJ." Jason said. She admitted that to him, which made him mad at her just thinking about it.

"No, Mr. Morgan. She did not tell AJ someone else did and she was the one who got blamed for it. A letter was sent by someone telling AJ he was Michael's father and then AJ asked Robin and she said he was. She couldn't lie to him and she should never have been put in that position in the first place. The person who sent the letter was Carly Roberts. She sent it to him knowing that if you thought Robin betrayed you, you would throw her out of your life and you did just what she wanted. She knew just what to do to get you, Morgan, to hate Robin and Corinthos, you turned on her too. She was going to tell you both the truth. Didn't you both tell Robin that her honesty was one thing that made you love her but when you thought she told something you two should never have asked her to cover up in the first place. She should never have been put in the position of a whole town that respected her to someone they talked about and someone that was no longer respected, they said poor Robin can't give her man a baby so he went and got the town whore pregnant because Robin couldn't give him a baby and she stays with him because no one else would want an HIV+ woman. So Carly sent the note to AJ and you did exactly what Carly wanted, tossed Robin from your life. Are you happy now, you destroyed Robin with your words on your bridge, but what did you care, you wanted to hurt her for betraying you which she never did.

"Oh my God." Sonny says.

"Oh shit." Jason said.

Both men were thinking that what they did tossing Robin out was wrong and unnecessary because Carly was the one who sent the letter.

Jason was thinking my god what now! Jason doesn't know what to do or how to feel about Robin now that he knows she didn't betray him. Robin didn't betray him and when he thought she had he buried her deep down in his mind and heart so he wouldn't think about her because it hurt too much. He had trusted her more than anyone else and thinking that she had betrayed him was just too much for his mind and heart. He had never thought that she might not have done it and Carly was no longer part of his life, he could not forgive her for this which cost him Robin and for her to set Robin up and do that purposely to cost him Robin and make him think that Robin was responsible for this he'd like to cut her heart out but she doesn't have a heart. She cost him the person that he loved the most, that he trusted the most. He could never forgive Carly.

Sam had been trying to get Jason's attention for the last few minutes and he has yet to answer her. She was annoyed and didn't think that what happened mattered. Robin was in Jason's past and Sonny's too, so what was this? Why were they even thinking about this? It didn't matter. Not anymore. Jason loved her and they were getting married and she wanted to get married soon. Especially now.

"Now that all of us know the truth, let's talk about Morgan and Robin's wedding. When it will be and so on."

"Jason is marrying me not some diseased person. We are going to be getting married soon." Sam said this and Aceto Virgillo slapped Sam hard knocking her to the floor.

Robin walked over to Sam and helped her up and she told Sam, Jason and Sonny. "I'm sorry but once the future marriage of Jason and I were agreed upon and no grounds for divorce there is nothing that can be done. If Jason and I don't get married then our families are in danger. Including my son with Jason. Yes, Jason I was pregnant and I tried to get in touch with you but Carly answered it and I told Carly I was pregnant and the next time I called well it was disconnected. I tried to call Sonny too and was hung up on. By Sonny, you Jason and Carly so I came back for the nurse's ball so I could tell you and you were gone. I tried to tell you Jason I really did but I couldn't just fly back without jeopardizing my baby."

"It's okay Robin. After how I treated you I wouldn't have told you but you are kind and forgiving and I appreciate the fact that you tried to tell me, and I know you did. It's not in your nature to lie to me. I know you are telling me the truth."

"Jason, you know what let's fly to Vegas and get married. I just want to be your wife." Sam said trying to hold on to Jason.

"Ms. McCall, you will never marry Jason, he will be marrying Robin. Do not try anything to break up them. You are expendable. Do you understand? I will kill you if you try to come between them. Understand now, Ms. McCall?"

"Yes."

"Good now you can leave. I would suggest you go pack because you will not be living in the Penthouses anymore. You will be set up at MC until you find a job, and you will not contact Jason or Robin no matter what. If you do, I will have you killed that very day. Understand that. Now leave Robin and Jason have wedding plans and Robin and Jason need time together to figure out what kind of wedding and where to have it at. They need time to themselves to talk. So leave Ms. McCall."

Sam looks at Jason takes off her ring and hands it to Jason and Robin tells Jason to let her keep it if she wants to and Sam is grateful. She didn't want to give her ring up. She walks out of that room and out of their lives. She went to the penthouse where Aceto had someone meet her and offer her money to leave town and she takes the money and leaves Port Charles.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


End file.
